


Titans

by Batharem



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, First Time, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batharem/pseuds/Batharem
Summary: Dick organised it all.For that Tim is grateful. Even with knowing they had suggested it Tim still doesn’t know if he could bring himself to actually ask them the question.So Dick had organised it all. Just told where to be and when. And not to overthink it.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Roy Harper/Wally West, Garth/Dick Grayson/Roy Harper/Wally West, Garth/Dick Grayson/Roy Harper/Wally West/Tim Drake, Garth/Tim Drake
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64
Collections: Batfamily AlphaBetaOmega Week





	Titans

**Author's Note:**

> We all can blame Cherry for this one, I honestly never thought I’d write Garth/Tim and yet here I am. 
> 
> Cherry’s fanart for those who want it: https://twitter.com/mikokaze/status/1244269831593091073?s=20

Dick organised it all.

For that Tim is grateful. Even with knowing they had suggested it Tim still doesn’t know if he could bring himself to actually ask them the question.

So Dick had organised it all. Just told where to be and when. And not to overthink it.

Tim does try not to overthink it. But he fails. And by the time he’s at Dick’s safe-house he already has five reasons why they won’t show up.

Something Dick picks up on when he arrives – before the alphas as well.

“You don’t have to do this if you don’t want,” Dick says. “There’s no pressure.”

“No- I want to.” Virginity is a dangerous thing to still possess in their line of work. And Dick had always said how good care his alphas had taken care of him. Tim knows they are far from his only option, but experienced hands feel like the right decision, especially when they technically offered first – through Dick at least. “Just first time nerves.”

Dick hums and rests his arms on Tim’s shoulder – the scent of his heat there as well, much like Tim’s sure his own is.

“They’ll take it slow,” Dick says, “and I’ll be right next to you so if it gets too much just push them over to me and I’ll keep their attention.”

Tim doesn’t want to force Dick to take over just because it gets too much for him. But on the other hand Dick wouldn't have three alphas if he didn’t like having that much attention on him right?

“Do you want to start with just one?” Dick asks. “I promise none of them will get offended if I tell them not to come.”

“No- I want them all.” A good way to get a variety of experience fast. And he wouldn’t know who to pick anyway. “I’m just over thinking it.”

“Alright,” Dick says, his hands trailing down Tim’s arms to clasp his hands, and guide him towards the bedroom. “Why don’t we start getting ready and see if we can get your mind off it?”

Dick leads Tim into the bathroom of the apartment. It has clearly been renovated to allow for a bigger shower and bathtub and Tim can only blush thinking about the reasons why – this place clearly specifically designed for the Titans to help Dick through his heats.

Dick helps Tim strip from his clothes before ushering him into the deep basin of the shower. Tim takes the cue to bathe – although he’s surprised when Dick strips and joins him.

“Just sit down and relax Tim,” Dick says, settling in behind Tim as he does – bringing the showerhead down to run water over Tim’s hair. And, oh, the point of this is for Dick to wash Tim.

Tim shuts his eyes and tries to relax.

Dick’s fingers comb though his hair in a comforting rhythm which helps Tim forget about the everything and just focus on the moment. Focus on the feeling of Dick washing him down. Let’s the calm of his heat and warmth of Dick behind him break down his anxiety.

The knock at the door startles him from him.

“Hey, just letting you both know we’re here,” Roy’s voice calls through.

“We’ll be out in a minute,” Dick calls back. And Tim’s mind races through all the things they haven’t done yet – Dick not having bathed at all.

“No rush,” Roy calls back. “Take your time.”

“I-” Tim starts but he doesn’t know what to say.

“Just breath Timmy,” Dick says, “remember you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

“No, I want it.” Tim is still sure about that. “Just what about you?”

“Huh?” Dick asks before it clicks that Tim means the fact that Dick hasn’t washed at all yet. “Oh, I already took a shower at my apartment before I left.”

“Oh.”

“Come on,” Dick says, getting out of the shower.

He takes a fluffy towel from where they have been piled up next to the sink and hands it to Tim as Tim climbs out before grabbing another to dry himself. And Tim knows he’s supposed to be drying himself off but he instead finds himself caught watching Dick – how easily he’s doing everything like it isn’t a big deal.

For him it probably isn’t.

“Tim?” Dick asks once he’s finished, noticing that Tim’s still standing there with the towel, his body and hair dripping water.

“Sorry-” There’s no need for Tim to keep overthinking it all.

“It’s alright,” Dick says holding out his hand, “here.”

Tim hands over the towel and Dick opens it up and wraps Tim in it. Drying him off quickly. Tim can’t help but laugh as Dick ruffles his hair to get it dry.

“There you are,” Dick says with a smile, “ready to go out.”

“I think so.”

“Okay,” Dick says going to the door, “we’re coming out now.”

The three alphas are sitting around the room, acting like it’s no big deal and two naked, in-heat, omegas didn’t just enter. Garth sitting on the windowsill and Roy and Wally on the couch on the side of the bedroom. Tim notices the way they watch him and Dick from the corner of their eyes though so he knows they’re not completely unaffected.

Dick heads towards the bed and Tim loyally follows. It’s only once they are on the bed that the alphas start to undress at a casual rate, even Wally, and Tim finds himself watching them closely.

“Lie back Tim,” Dick says, leaning against Tim’s shoulders and gently tugging him back.

Tim lies down but he locks his knees together unlike Dick. He wants this but still can’t help but feel exposed, naked on the soft sheets with the three alphas, casually approaching.

“Damn,” Wally says and there is lust clear in his voice and Tim just feels himself flushing at it, “look at them both.”

“I know,” Roy says, tilting his head to get a better view, “aren’t we some lucky alphas.”

“You can tell us if it’s too much at any time,” Garth says to Tim. And all Tim can do is nod at it.

Dick sighs and arches next to Tim, the scent of his heat coming off heavy with the action.

“Are you going to actually touch us or just keep staring?” Dick asks.

“Oh we’ll touch alright,” Roy says with a cocky grin and Tim watches as he leans down to capture Dick’s mouth. His hand coming to grab Dick’s legs and pull him closer – making Tim jump from it.

The other two alphas taking the cue to climb onto the bed as well.

“We are serious when we say if you need us to stop or slow down we will,” Garth says, his hand gently running down Tim’s cheek.

“Thank you,” Tim manages.

“Do you want to start now or just watch?” Garth asks as Wally joins Roy in what only can be described as ravishing Dick – Roy trailing kisses down Dick’s leg as Wally takes over making out with him. Going by how Dick arches and moans though it’s exactly what he wants.

“Start now,” Tim says. The stirring inside him of his own heat more than enough to make him not want to wait even if there is still a residual nervousness about him.

“Alright,” Garth says, adjusting so he’s braced over Tim. He’s big in size, and Tim feels a bit crowded in but not necessarily in a bad way.

He tries to kiss back when Garth leans down to kiss him but is sure he’s doing a poor job of it. Nowhere near as good as Dick who is managing to keep making out with Wally in a way that Tim doesn’t think he has seen either of the breath.

“Do you have any preference for how we do this?” Garth asks.

“No, I, uh, trust your decision.” That was part of the reason of wanting more experienced alphas – not having to think as much about the ways to do it and just being able to hopefully go where they lead.

“Alright,” Garth says, his hand not stroking at Tim’s face coming down to gently work at parting Tim’s legs, “we’ll do it like this then – that way you can see alright?”

“Yes,” Tim says nodding dumbly.

Garth gives him a reassuring smile before leaning down to pepper kisses along Tim’s jaw as his hand moves up Tim’s leg. The kisses help distract Tim from his nerves as the Atlantean’s fingers move from his legs to his crutch – gently rubbing against his entrance before gently pushing in.

“You look so good like this did you know?” Garth says, pulling away from Tim’s face as his fingers keep pressing against Tim’s wet inside walls. “I am grateful you gave me this opportunity.”

“I- thank you,” Tim manages before gasping as the fingers inside him crook. “Oh!”

“Does that feel good?” Garth asks and Tim can only nod. “Good. We want to make sure you feel only pleasure in this okay? No discomfort.”

“Okay,” Tim agrees. And the want to take it slow is probably why Garth sets a slow but pleasurable rate at fingering Tim while trailing lazy kisses along his face and chest.

Next to them Dick has already rolled over – allowing Roy to mount him while he greedily sucks at Wally’s cock.

“Uh- alpha- more-” Tim manages, because while the fingering is nice he’s feeling left behind.

“This isn’t a race,” Garth says softly. Apparently aware of Tim watching Dick work Wally’s cock with his mouth while bouncing his hips with Roy’s thrusts.

“No, I want it.” Not as much as Dick has currently but he does want to continue. Wants to be fucked.

“Alright,” Garth says, adjusting so Tim’s legs are hitched over his hips and his cock is lined up with Tim’s entrance. “I promise to be slow, but remember you can tell me to stop if it becomes too much.”

“I will,” Tim promises more because he thinks he needs to before Garth will do anything more. Sweet, sure, but starting to test Tim’s patience as the heat makes him want more.

Garth accepts it though and slowly rocks his hips forward – breaching Tim first with the head of his cock and then slowly sinking the rest of the way down.

He’s big – an alpha of adequate size. And Tim gasps at the feeling of being stretched from it. He doesn’t dare say stop though because he wants to feel it deeper. The need of his heat being satisfied in the way it wants to for the first time.

“Are you okay?” Garth asks once he’s all the way in.

“Yes,” Tim says with a soft moan as he clenches down on the cock penetrating him – feeling how firm it feels inside him. Revealing in how it makes the alpha moan. “How does it feel for you?”

“Wonderful,” Garth admits with a blush of his own, “you are warm and wet and tight.”

The words make Tim blush more but also make him leak more slick around the penetrating length.

“Tell me when you want me to move,” Garth says.

“Now,” Tim replies without hesitation.

Like with everything else, Garth starts at a slow pace. Only gaining speed and force when Tim asks for it. And Tim asks for it a lot – his heat really starting to grip hold as the pleasure of having an alpha to ride it out with encourages his body to demand more.

The knot comes as a surprise, even if he knew it would happen, the extra tugging at his rim with every thrust an odd feeling. Something Garth catches onto and immediately slows down before Tim even has to voice it.

“Uh-” Tim manages because he doesn’t know how to process it. It feels like too much but it isn’t painful. And it just keeps swelling. “It’s-”

Dick apparently catches on to what’s happening because he’s suddenly in Tim’s field of vision as well. One of his hands coming to run through Tim’s now sweat-soaked hair.

“It’s okay Tim, the first knot is always a bit much,” Dick says, as the knot stops catching and makes it so Garth can’t pull out. The alpha rubbing against Tim’s hips as he gently rocks against Tim’s body – something that seems to be helping keep the feeling on the pleasurable side of too much even if it also makes Tim so aware of it.

Tim’s breath catches as the knot swells that bit more. Taking him right to the edge of pleasure and pain and making his vision go white before stopping. The weight of it heavy and firm in him.

“Catch your breath Tim, there you go,” Dick says, his hand rubbing against Tim’s arm as Tim brings himself down.

“I-” Tim manages once he feels like he can breathe again, and he realises he orgasmed at some point during the knots swell. “It-”

“Just take your time,” Roy says, leaning over Dick’s back and Tim realises they’ve been knotted as well. And Dick seems so comfortable with it. Not like Tim who wants to squirm even if he’s also aware that probably isn’t the smartest decision.

It feels less intense as Tim gets his breathing back in order. He’s still aware of it but no longer so much so he can hardly focus on anything else.

“Are you alright?” Garth asks once Tim once Tim feels confident enough to shift slightly to be more comfortable.

“Yes,” Tim says, resting his hand on his stomach and realising once when he can’t feel it, that he had expected to be able to feel Garth’s length through his skin as silly as that idea is. “Thanks for doing this for me.”

“You kidding?” Wally asks, suddenly at Tim’s side. “Thank you for letting us be this for you.”

“Although now,” Roy says, “you get to pick who’s next.”


End file.
